Destiny & Yoda's Younglings
by DragonRidingSorceress
Summary: ON HOLD. “Destiny”: If Padme died before giving birth, how would the prophecy come true? “Yoda’s Younglings”: If ObiWan was killed on Mustafar, wouldn’t Yoda have had to train new younglings to be Jedi?
1. Destiny Introduction

**"Destiny" and "Yoda's Younglings"**

by DragonRidingSorceress

* * *

Summary: "Destiny": If Padme died before giving birth, how would the prophecy come true?  
"Yoda's Younglings": If Obi-Wan was killed on Mustafar, wouldn't Yoda have had to train new younglings to be Jedi?

* * *

A/N: I was going to do this as two different fanfics, but they seem to go together. This is my first fanfic, so let me know what you think, but don't be too harsh. 

After I finished the ROTS game, I decided that it had a much better ending than the movie. So, I decided to write my own version.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I don't pretend to own Star Wars. I only own what is mine. This is strictly non-profit; all I get from this is the enjoyment.

* * *

**"Destiny" Introduction**

Two things are certain in life. Well, it's really one thing. If you are born, you will die. It's as simple as that. It's a rule that applies to everything.

But some people are special. They come into life with a purpose. Some have prophecies written about them, long before they are born. Some are remembered in myths and legends. They have a Destiny.

But what happens if something goes wrong? What happens if they cannot fulfil their Destiny?

The burden falls on another. Because Fate won't be denied. When Fate decides something will happen, it happens.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this first bit seems weird. This is my justification - my reasoning, if you like - behind at least part the story. 


	2. Destiny Prologue A

Disclaimer: This chapter comes pretty much directly from the movie. Just making sure everyone knows that. So, nobody sue me, ok?

* * *

A/N: The prologues are just for background. It's pretty much the end of ROTS, but I've changed some things. At the end of the prologues - yes, there's a few - I'll sum up the changes I've made, so the impatient people can skip ahead in a little while, once I get the chapters up.

* * *

"**Destiny" Prologue A**

Padme sat in her ship. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. '_Anakin can't be… It's not true… it can't be true… Why would Obi-Wan say things like that if they weren't true?… He wouldn't… NO! I don't believe it… I don't want to believe it…'  
_She stared out at the lava mining facility. Then she saw him. She ran out to meet him.

"I saw your ship. What are you doing here?" He wrapped his arms around her.

"I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan told me terrible things." She could hear the tears in her voice.

"What things?"

"He said you've turned to the dark side. That you… killed younglings."

She felt dreadful, just saying it. _'I know it's not true. My Ani wouldn't. Oh, I know he wouldn't.' _She relaxed a little. She knew he would do something – stare at her, maybe start laughing. He'd say, "What? Me? Kill younglings? Never! You know me. I'd never do that!"

But he didn't.

He frowned. "Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me." The way he said it… so coldly, so _seriously…_

'_He means it! He really thinks that! Oh, no! Maybe he really did kill the younglings…' _"He cares about us."

"Us?"

"He knows. He wants to help you." _'Please, Ani! Let him help you!' _"Anakin, all I want is your love."

"Love can't save you, Padme. Only my new powers can do that."

"At what cost? You're a good person. Don't do this!" She could feel the tears brimming in her eyes.

"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother. I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of. And I'm doing it for you. To protect you."

'_This is not good.'_ "Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can."

"Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the chancellor. I – I can overthrow him. And together, you and I can rule the galaxy… make things the way we want them to be."

The joy on his face as he said those words tore her apart. "I don't believe what I'm hearing. Obi-Wan was right. You've changed."

She could see he was getting angry. "I don't want to hear anymore about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me."

"I don't know you any more." _'You're not MY Ani. My Ani would NEVER say the things you're saying! Where is he? Where is the sweet little boy I loved?'_ "Anakin… you're breaking my heart." Now she was crying. Tears had threatened, and now they had come. "You're going down a path I can't follow."

"Because of Obi-Wan?"

"Because of what you've done. What you plan to do. Stop. Stop now. Come back. I love you!"

"LIAR!"

She gasped in shock. She turned, following his gaze. There, on the boarding ramp of her ship, stood Obi-Wan. "No!"

"You're with him! You brought him here to kill me!"

"No!" She couldn't breathe. Anakin was holding her, without touching her. _'He's using the force… He's killing me! He's killing our child!'_

"Let her go, Anakin!"

"Anakin…" She was gasping for breath. _'The baby!'_

"Let her go!"

Vader was filled with such rage. How dare Obi-Wan tell him what to do! He closed his hand, harder, focusing all his rage into the chokehold. He no longer cared that it was his pregnant wife he was holding. He just wanted to kill… to destroy… he didn't care who got hurt. He threw Padme's body to the ground. "You turned her against me!"

"You have done that yourself." Obi-Wan was worried. Padme wasn't moving…

Vader started pacing, moving away from Padme's prone form. "You will not take her from me!"

"Your anger and your lust for power have already done that." Obi-Wan threw off his cloak. He didn't want to fight Anakin, but he knew he would probably have to. "You have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind, until now – until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy." They were circling each other._ 'Come on, Anakin! Move away from Padme. I want to see if she's alright.'_

"Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do." They had circled far enough. Obi-Wan bent to check on Padme. She wasn't breathing. He checked for a pulse. It was there, but it was very weak… She needed medical attention, immediately. Vader was still talking. His back was turned, and he had not seen Obi-Wan tending to Padme. "I have brought peace…freedom, justice… and security to my new empire."

"_You're_ new empire?" Obi-Wan was shocked. Did he really believe that?

"Don't make me kill you."

"Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic, to democracy!"

"If you're not with me… then you're my enemy."

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes. I will do what I must." He drew his lightsabre. _'I prayed it wouldn't come to this…_

"You will try." With a shout, Vader jumped across the landing platform. The battle began.


	3. Yoda's Younglings Prologue A

**"Yoda's Younglings" Prologue A**

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Yoda was fighting the Sith. Darth Sidious. The one who had deceived the galaxy. He knew he no longer had a chance of defeating Sidious; he was tiring, weakened by the deaths of so many Jedi, and the betrayal of the Chosen One. He wasn't even hurting Sidious. He knew it. He was just keeping Sidious busy until Obi-Wan's fight with Anakin was over – one way or the other.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know it's short. Sorry. 


	4. Destiny Prologue B

**"Destiny" Prologue B**

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Obi-Wan felt trapped. There was only one place he could go to get an advantage. He leapt from the barge, onto the bank of the lava river. "Give up, Anakin! I have the high ground!" 

"You underestimate my power,"growled Vaderat Obi-Wan as he prepared to jump.

"Don't try it!"

Vader jumped. He flew, up, through the hot air. Obi-Wan swung at him – and missed. Vader had had made the jump. He landed above Obi-Wan on the hill, and stabbed backwards with his lightsabre. Through the force, he felt Obi-Wan die. He retracted his blade, letting Obi-Wan's body tumble down, into the lava. He observed the body of his one-time teacher and companion burn. Then he turned and walked away.


	5. DestinyProC Yoda'sYounglingsProB

**"Destiny" Prologue C; "Yoda's Younglings" Prologue B

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

Yoda felt Obi-Wan enter the force. _'The last Jedi, I am,' _he realised sadly. The loss weakened him, distracted him. 

Sidious grinned wickedly. He could feel the Jedi Master's weakness. He leapt to a new position. Yoda, distracted, was too slow. He leapt – and was met in mid air by a powerful surge of lightning. He couldn't block it. He fell.

Sidious scanned the floor of the Senate Hall. He did not see a body. He activated an alarm. Clones swarmed into the room. "It was Yoda. Another assassination attempt. Find him and kill him." He wouldn't stay to search personally. Darth Vader had defeated Kenobi, but he was in great pain. Sidious didn't want to loose the most powerful force-user in the galaxy. He stopped a clone. "You. Call the shuttle dock. Have my ship warmed and ready." The officer saluted. Sidious ran.

Yoda, meanwhile, was racing along the service accessway. He contacted Senator Bail Organa. He leapt from the building, and landed in the speeder. "Failed, we both have. One with the Force, Obi-Wan has become. Into exile I must go."

Bailwas stunned. "Obi-Wan failed? _You_ failed?"Yoda nodded. "This is not good. You must come to Alderann. We can protect you. From there, you can find a safe place to hide."

Yoda hesitated before answering, "A short time onlywill I stay."

"I understand."

* * *

A/N: Sorry 'bout the wierdness of the chapter title. It's supposed to say "Destiny Prologue C; Yoda's Younglings Prologue B" but it didn't all fit. 


	6. Destiny Prologue D

**"Destiny" Prologue D**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: OK, Star Wars still isn't mine. But we are starting to get into my story.

**

* * *

**

Anakin knelt beside Padme. C3PO and R2D2 had carried her onto her ship while he and Obi-Wan had fought. Tears streamed down his face.

"No, Padme! My angel…"

Anakin wept. His wife – his angel – she was dead. He studied her features, features he knew better than his own. She had captured his heart, and he had sold his soul to save her. But he had failed her. Failed her, and their child. There were no medical facilities near enough to save the child.

'_You killed her.' _Vader spoke within him. _'It's your fault she's dead.'_

"No! I didn't… I couldn't have…"

'_We're better off without her. She would never have joined us. She didn't love you. She betrayed you to Obi-Wan.'_

"No! I did this _for her_! For you, Padme! To save you! You can't die! I did all this so you wouldn't die! I did all this so Palpatine would show me how to save you!" His energy spent with this outburst, Anakin fell to the floor.

'_Palpatine… Sidious…'_ The voice of Vader whispered in his mind. _'He lied. He promised she wouldn't die… and now she has.'_

"I'll kill him! I'll kill them all! Everyone who lied to me!"

Vader was in control.


	7. Destiny Prologue E

**"Destiny" Prologue E

* * *

**

A/N: If anyone actually knows what the doorway & ramp thing on the ships is called, please let me know!

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine. I think I might have forgotten to put this in one (or more)of my earlier chapters; I know everyone gets the idea. I'll stop putting these in after the prologues. Promise! Unless I use something from somewhere else.

* * *

As Emperor Palpatine's ship landed, a black-clad figure strode to meet it. Clones lined up, forming an honour guard on the ground below the open hatch. Vader walked between the lines until he reached Palpatine, standing at the bottom of the ramp. He bowed.

"Excellent, my apprentice. There are none left to oppose us. The galaxy is ours!"

Sidious' voice angered Vader. _'He lied to me! He is alive, while my angel is dead! He will pay!'_ He masked his thoughts with images of Obi-Wan's death, Yoda's death; everyone who had opposed him. He was deep in the dark side.

Sidious extended his hand, holding out a lightsabre. "Your new weapon, Lord Vader."

Vader took the sabre in his left hand. He threw it, testing its shape, its balance… He ignited the sabre and held it up, bathing his face in crimson light. Then he swung it forward, and stabbed the unsuspecting Sidious. "No! The galaxy belongs to _me_!"

* * *

A/N: In response to a question from my brother: no, Yoda's not dead. Vader is just imagining that he is. 


	8. DestinyProF Yoda'sYounglingsProC

"**Destiny" Prologue F**

Vader delivered Padme's body to her family on Naboo. He gave no explaination. He did not stay for the funeral.

He returned to Coruscant, and took control of the Empire.

* * *

"**Yoda's Younglings" Prologue C**

'_Yoda! You must restore the Jedi Order!'_

"Master Yoda?"

At the sound of Bail Organa's voice, Yoda awoke from his meditation. Bail thought he seemed almost cheerful.

"The announcement just came through on the Holonet. Sky- I mean, Vader – has taken over as Emperor."

Yoda nodded. "Leave I must." When he saw that Bail was about to protest, he added, "Contacted I have been, by an… old friend. Returned, Qui-Gon Jinn has."

Bail looked bewildered, but didn't dispute the Jedi master. Privately, he thought the stress had gotten to the old man, but it wasn't his place to say so. "What will you do?"

"Find new younglings I must. Restore the Jedi Order we will."

* * *

A/N: OK, that's it for the prologues. We'll be moving onto the actual story as soon as I type it up. 


	9. Yoda's Younglings Chapter 1

**Yoda's Younglings Chapter 1**

_Approximately 15 Years Later…_

'_Laughing at me, Qui-Gon is,'_ thought Yoda.

One would think that, on an isolated farm on Corellia, there would be peace and quiet enough for a Jedi Master to sit and meditate, and contemplate the universe.

And one would normally be correct. Unless, of course, said Jedi Master was training nine younglings to be Knights. For that was what Yoda was trying to do. For a few years, he had travelled, trying to find force-sensitive younglings. He had found nine that he could take to train. Of the younglings, eight were human; the other, a Twi'lek. Seven were female, two male. Qui-Gon had laughingly said, _'It is the will of the Living Force. After so long being male-dominated, the Jedi Order will be remade – with females leading.'_

That was all very well, but right now, two of those females could be heard fighting.

"You did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"How could I? I was over here!"

"I'm not stupid! You used the Force!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Listening closely, Yoda tried to determine who it was. He sighed. It was Kefira Mabyn and Marisch'kamarhtara. Marisch'kamarhtara, or Mari, was the youngest he was training, at only five years of age, and the only Twi'lek on the farm. Kefira was six, and already a trouble-maker.

Yoda was about to rouse himself to settle the argument when a third voice was heard. With a sigh, Yoda returned to meditation. The quarrel was in good hands.

* * *

The third voice belonged to Mahli Mikay. At eighteen, she was the eldest of Yoda's younglings, and already a Knight. She could be counted on to settle disputes well and fairly. And so, she calmed Kefira and Mari, and sorted out the argument. Unfortunately, the argument had drawn all the younglings. 

As may be expected, in a "family" with nine "siblings", the younglings had formed small friendship groups. Each of those small groups had developed ways of communicating privately. Now, as Mahli used her Force link to cry for help, the cry went to her two closest friends. These were Solaris Kelley and Leyana Berrie. Solaris Kelley was only a few months younger than Mahli, and was also eighteen. He too had been Knighted. Leyana was still seventeen. She hadn't been Knighted, but everyone expected that she would be, and very soon.

But back to Mahli's plea for help. Solaris had followed Mahli and the other younglings inside. He and Mahli looked around for something to entertain the younger children. Then, through the force, they heard Leyana's voice. _'I'll be right there!'_ Seconds later, Leyana appeared, carrying three silver balls. They were only slightly bigger than tennis balls.

"Hey, everyone!" she called. "Look at this!" As instructed, the younglings turned towards her.

"They're just some metal balls," said Laci, another youngling. "Nothing special."

"Oh, really? Fine, catch!"

Leyana threw a ball high. Laci rolled her eyes, and reached out with the Force. Then she gasped with surprise. She couldn't touch the ball with the Force! It had absolutely no Force presence. "What? … How? …" She frowned at Leyana, thinking it was some kind of trick. Leyana was grinning, but there was no malice in her expression.

"I take it you've realise that there _is_, in fact, something special about these balls?"

"They're force resistant!"

"That's right. Here." Leyana threw the other balls to different younglings. "Why don't you go into one of the practice chambers and play a game?"

The six younglings ran off, eager to try their new toys. Mahli and Solaris turned to Leyana. "That was clever," said Mahli.

"You used that force-restraint technique we've been working on, didn't you?" asked Solaris. The trio often experimented with different ways to use the Force.

"Yeah. Um, would you two mind going to play with the little ones? Yoda wants to see me."

Mahli and Solaris shared a look. They suspected they knew what Yoda was up to.

* * *

It was stated that Yoda found _nine _younglings to train. As a reader, you must be puzzled as to who they are. So I, the writer, will give you some information about them, as they are at the start of this chapter: 

Mahli Mikay:

Mahli is the eldest of Yoda's trainees. She is eighteen years old. She is officially a Jedi Knight. She is a strong healer, and a good mediator. Her original home world is Alderaan. She is human. Her hair is curly, and a brown colour. Her eyes are blue. She is of average hight, with a sturdy build. She has a Force familiar: a brush-mouse she has named Panya. Her lightsabre is green.

Solaris Kelly:

Solaris is also eighteen. He is also a Jedi Knight. He is very friendly and helpful to all. His original home world is Aduba-3. He is rather tall, with straight, blonde hair. He also has blue eyes. He has a green sabre-staff.

Leyana Berrie:

Leyana is seventeen. She is not yet a Jedi Knight, but is expected to become one soon. Her home world is Naboo. She is slightly shorter than average. Her hair is slightly curly, and a medium brown. Her eyes are greenish-brown. She has two lightsabres. They are blue.

Laci Lindoriel:

Laci is thirteen. She is very clever, with a sharp mind. Her home world is Corellia. She has dark, curly hair. Her eyes are hazel. She has a green lightsabre.

Rala Maz:

Rala is also thirteen. He, too, is clever, but he doesn't think he is. He also comes from Corellia. He has pale brown hair and blue eyes. He has a blue lightsabre.

Kiarra Ryder:

Kiarra is eleven. She has a wicked sense of humour. Her home world is Canti. Her hair is straight and brown. Her eyes are brown. Her lightsabre is blue.

Anna Senz:

Anna is nine years old. She is very sweet and kind, but also niave. Anna comes from Rianon. She has straight, pale brown, almost blonde hair. Her eyes are blue-gray. She has a blue lightsabre.

Kefira Mabyn:

Kefira is six. She is a trouble-maker and loves playing pranks. Her home world is Dantooine. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. Her lightsabre is blue.

Marisch'kamarhtara:

Marisch'kamarhtara is five. She is the only Twi'lek. Everyone calls her Mari. She is mischievous, and also plays pranks. Her home world is Ryloth. She has dark blue skin, and paints her lekku black. Her lightsabre is green.

* * *

"Master?" called Leyana, stepping into the meditation chamber. "You wanted to see me?" 

"Yes. Ready to be Knighted you are." Yoda watched Leyana's expression turn to joy.

"Really, Master? Oh, thank you!" Leyana hugged the little Jedi Master. It was something these younglings liked to do, he'd found. It made him uncomfortable, but it felt nice at the same time.

While she was hugging Yoda, Leyana sent a thought to her friends. _'You were right!'

* * *

Yoda summoned all his younglings to the training room to witness Leyana's Knighting. _

Leyana knelt, head bowed, before the small Jedi. She had just taken the Jedi Oath.

"Leyana Berrie, ready you are to become a Jedi Knight. To show this, your lightsabres I present to you." Yoda held out a pillow, on which lay two lightsabres. "Rise, Knight Berrie."

Leyana stood and picked up the lightsabres. Two blue blades extended with the typical _snap-hiss_ noise. She bowed. "Thank you, Master Yoda."

Yoda then turned to address all the younglings. "Next week, away Mahli, Solaris, Leyana and myself will be. Cared for by Mr and Mrs Solo, you will."

* * *

Yoda's farm was tended only by droids. But Yoda and his younglings were not the only ones to live there. 

Not far from the main house was another, smaller house. It was occupied by the Solo family. Their names were Jonash and Jaina. Their son's name was Han. The Solos felt they were in debt to Yoda; when he met them, they had been so poor they were considering giving up Han, who was just a baby at the time. Yoda had bought the farm, and given them the house. In return, they looked after the younglings while he searched for more.

Jonash also took the farm produce to market, and bought whatever was needed. He sometimes took one or two of the younglings with him.

Han was about fourteen. He wasn't strong in the Force, but he was good with machines, and he wasgood withthe younglings.

* * *

The reason Yoda needed the Solos to care for most of his younglings was that he had received a transmission from the Rebellion. They needed him to come to Coruscant with as many Knights as possible. They were planning an attack on the Imperial Palace.

* * *

A/N: I killed off pretty much everyone else from the movie, so I thought I'd give Han a happy life with his family. 


	10. Yoda's Younglings Chapter 2

**Yoda's Younglings Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Alright, Laura. I've posted a new chapter, because you asked _so nicely_. Cough, cough. You owe me a review!

**

* * *

**

Yoda's ship, a non-descript cargo-carrier, passed Coruscant security quite easily.

Yoda, Solaris, Mahli and Leyana were met by Wedge Antilles. He escorted them deep 'underground', to the Rebel headquarters. Here, he briefed them.

"We need to attack the Palace. We've managed to secure plans to the Empire's 'Secret Weapon', but we need a distraction to get them away. We're hoping that a diversionary attack on the Imperial Palace will stop the Emperor from realising that our operatives are leaving the system."

"Why are Jedi for this needed?" Yoda asked.

"To make sure the Emperor focuses on the diversion," Leyana guessed. "Anything with a Jedi involved is sure to draw his attention." She looked at Wedge. "Am I right?"

Wedge nodded. "That's the basics, anyway."

Leyana didn't nod. She inclined her head in a type of seated bow.

Wedge stood. "I'll leave you to discuss it; I'll be outside when you need me."

The second Wedge had left the room, Leyana spun to face Yoda. "Let me go, Master!" she asked.

Yoda appeared surprised by her request. "Safe, it is not. Ready, you are not."

Solaris and Mahli shared a glance. They could sense Leyana's intense disappointment. To Jedi, who could sense emotions, it was the equivalent of 'puppy-dog eyes'. Leyana was doing those, too.

"Please, Master," she said. "It makes sense for me to go. There is a high risk that whoever goes will be captured, unless it's you, Master."

"Yoda can't go," Mahli said. "The younglings need to be trained, and you're the only one with the experience, Master."

Yoda was forced to agree with Mahli's evaluation.

"That only leaves the three of us," observed Solaris.

Leyana and Mahli shared a thought. _'Your grasp of the blatantly obvious is ever astonishing.'_ Neither was sure who the thought had come from, but they both suppressed it. There was no need to get Solaris off-side.

It seemed Solaris at least suspected what they thought. "I mean, _any _of us could go. Not just you, Leyana. In fact, it would make more sense for Mahli or myself to go."

Leyana shook her head vigorously. Her plaited hair flicked around with her movement. "No, it doesn't! You two have been knights for longer than I have –"

Solaris raised his eyebrows.

"- but you've also been part of the Rebellion for longer. For that alone, you're of more value than I am."

Yoda suppressed a sigh. He had no doubt Leyana would have gone into politics if he hadn't found her.

"There's also the fact that I might be – will probably be – captured. If that happens, I know less information than either of you about the Rebellion."

Leyana's family despaired that her arguments made sense. Mahli appealed to Yoda through the Force. _'Master, you get final say. She's too young.'_

Leyana suppressed a grin. She was getting stronger in the Force. She had overheard Mahli's plea. _'She's very motherly,' _she thought to herself.

Yoda was regarding Leyana carefully. "Any more reasons have you?" he asked.

Leyana nodded solemnly. "Yes." She paused. "My instincts are telling me I should go. Which normally means the Force, also."

Solaris and Mahli closed their eyes, reaching into the Force. The Force _was_ surrounding this decision, they sensed. But they couldn't make out if it was for good or ill.

They spoke silently, then finally opened their eyes and turned to Yoda.

Without a Council, Yoda listened to their opinions, and more often then not, took them into account when making decisions.

Leyana reached out with her mind. Both Solaris and Mahli had raised shields around their thoughts. Leyana smiled. She knew her brother and sister. That meant she would get her way.

With a sigh, Mahli spoke. "We think Leyana's right – at least about the Force being with her on this."

Yoda nodded. _'Too old for this, I am.'_ He banished the thought, and turned to the task at hand. He studied Leyana – so young, so eager – and nodded once more. "Lead this mission, you may."


	11. Yoda's Younglings Chapter 3

Yoda's Younglings Chapter 3

And so Leyana got to lead her first command.

* * *

Now, I could tell you about all the preparation involved. But I think that would be rather boring. So, instead, I will skip ahead to the attack.

* * *

Now, a well-planned attack probably would have entered through a hidden tunnel, or an air-vent. But everyone _knows_ that those are the places where an attack will come through. So Leyana decided to do something different.

She and her troops were flown over the palace in a speeder. Of course, over the palace was restricted airspace. Meaning that, from the very start, there was attention on her party.

Then, she and her troops were dropped off in the central courtyard of the palace.

The speeder tried to escape, but was shot down.

* * *

Leyana and her troops hurried under the cover of the colonnaded walkways which surrounded the courtyard.

For the sake of appearances, Leyana was supposed to 'try' to get to the throne room.

So, deflecting blaster bolts, she began making her way towards the passage which led to the throne room.

A squad of stormtroopers emerged from a passage to her left. She spun, drawing her second lightsabre.

The troopers proved no problem; they fell like grass before a scythe.

Suddenly, Leyana sensed danger. She spun, and saw what it was. A concussion grenade.

She leapt away from it, retracting her lightsabre blades.

The grenade exploded.

Leyana was still too close.

The blast caught her in mid-air. She was thrown of course, straight into a column. She slumped, unconscious, at its base.

* * *

A stormtrooper activated his comm. link. "Your Majesty, we've captured the Jedi."

* * *

A/N: I know I didn't really describe the fighting. But everyone's seen Jedi in action. I'm sure you can imagine the fight scene. 


	12. Yoda's Younglings Chapter 4

A/N: Alright, here's another chapter. I was going to post a different chapter, but the _slavedriver_ (aka Laura), demanded a chapter. She even stole my "ideas notebook" and tried to decipher my handwriting. Mwahaha. Ok, here goes.

Yoda's Younglings Chapter 4

Kiarra woke with a start. She sat up, and looked across the room at Laci. She was awake, too.

There was a knocking at the door, then Rala walked in. He looked at the girls, and asked wordlessly, _'You, too?'_

Both nodded.

Just then, footsteps thudded down the hall.

Anna, Kefira and Mari raced into the room, cannon-balling into Rala, who cried out in surprise.

"Are you alright, Rala?" asked Anna.

"Yes, I'm fine. You just startled me."

"What's wrong, little ones?" asked Laci, holding out her hands.

Kefira and Mari climbed onto her bed, hoping for cuddles. Anna did the same to Kiarra.

"We had a bad dream," she explained. "Leyana got blown up." She looked on the verge of tears.

"We had the same dream," Laci told them.

"But don't worry. I'm fairly sure Leyana didn't get killed," Kiarra told them. "There _was_ an explosion, but I'm fairly sure she's alright."

"That's good," said Anna, hugging her. "It would be bad if Leyana died."

Laci pushed off her blankets. She was wearing an apple-green t-shirt and striped boxer shorts.

"Come on, younglings," she said, herding them out the door. "Let's get you back to bed."

* * *

With the younglings safely tucked in, Laci gave them a Force-aided suggestion to hurry them off to sleep. Then she returned to her room.

Rala was sitting on her bed, so she sat beside him.

"It may have been a prophecy," suggested Kiarra.

"But we _all_ dreamed it," pointed out Laci. "Surely we can't all have prophecy – isn't supposed to be rare? Hardly any Old Republic Jedi had it, from what I've heard."

"It _is_ possible." Rala tried to explain his thoughts. "That we'd all have the same dream, I mean. All six of us are Force sensitive. And your mind'ssupposed to relax when you're asleep. So, if _one_ of us had the dream, they could have transmitted it." He looked at both girls. "If that makes any sense."

"I think I kinda understand," said Laci.

"Ditto. But only cause I'm using the Force to see what you mean. I think I'd be totally confused otherwise."

"It wasn't _that_ confusing!" Laci protested.

"Thanks, Lace. But Key has a point."

Kyarra smiled. "Thank you," she said, smugly.

"But it still doesn't answer the question," Laci complained. "Was it a prophecy? Or something else?"

"I don't know." Rala frowned. "We need to contact Master Yoda."


	13. Destiny Chapter 1

Destiny Chapter 1

Emperor Vader was concerned. A Jedi had entered his palace. True, she had been captured. But, by rights, there shouldn't be any Jedi left! They were all dead!

The reports said the Jedi was only young – much too young to be any Old Republic Jedi. Which only worried Vader more.

So he had decided to pay a visit to his Jedi prisoner.

He reached the cell block, and checked the database. The Jedi was in cell AS5. She had Force-restraint bands in place. All her weapons – two lightsabres and a blaster – had been removed.

He moved to the cell, and looked through the peep-hole in the door. The Jedi was still unconscious, and was laid out on the cell's bunk. The restraint bands were visible on her wrists.

Vader smiled. He had worked hard, designing those Force-restraints. They were just simple bands, easily placed around the wrists. Nothing like that ridiculous containment field Kenobi had been trapped in on Geonosis!

Vaderopened the door, and walked in. He looked down on the Jedi.

He decided he'd just kill her. She was a Jedi. She couldn't be anything else; there wasn't enough darkness in her aura. And the Jedi had betrayed him. They had kept him from Padme. They had caused Padme's death. And the twins. He could have had children, except for the Jedi...

With these dark thoughts fueling him, he ignited his lightsabre.

As if sensing it, the Jedi stirred. She moved,yawning softly. Then she opened her eyes and looked straight up into his.

They studied each other for a moment, then Vader/Anakin reached with the Force and knocked her unconscious. He'd felt something when their eyes met, a kind of _connection_.

He couldn't kill her. Not just yet.

He made a decision, and gave the orders.

He ordered the Jedi be taken to one of the suites reserved for 'reluctant guests'.

And he resolved to visit her when she awoke.


	14. Destiny Chapter 2

Destiny Chapter 2

When Leyana awoke, she was totally disorientated. She was in a large, four-poster bed.

'_What the blazes…? What am I doing here?'_

Her memory returned – leaving her even more confused. The last thing she remembered was fighting stormtroopers… and the concussion grenade… So what was she doing lying in a four-poster bed, in what appeared to be a luxury unit?

She reached out to the Force – and panicked. The Force was there – she could feel it, surrounding her. But she couldn't touch it. She was blocked from it. It was then that she noticed the bands around her wrists. Then she understood.

'_Force-restraints.'_ Of course. She _was_ a prisoner of the Emperor. But, apparently, she warranted special treatment. _'Oh-oh. This could mean a lot of things – and none of them good.'_

Just then, her thoughts were interrupted.

"My goodness! You are awake!"

Leyana turned towards the voice. There stood a gleaming, gold-covered protocol droid.

"I am See-Threepio, human-cyborg relations. I am fluent in over six million forms of communication. I have been assigned to assist you, during your stay at the Imperial Palace. May I inquire as to your name?"

Leyana stared at C-3PO. The droid was a guard – that was obvious. She wondered how much weaponry it carried. She knew there were cameras in the room, as well. That was a given.

C-3PO had asked for her name. Well, she wasn't going to give him her real name! But it would have to be a name she would recognise easily, or she would be caught out. She thought about what name she could use. Of course, everyone would know it wasn't her real name. So…

"Leyana Berrie," she told C-3PO. Everyone would expect her to use a false name. Using her real name would mean that no-one would think to search for it.

"Mistress Leya, would you like to have a tour of your suite?"

"Yes," answered Leyana quickly. She could look for weaknesses, ways to escape… And the droid had the wrong pronunciation. Even better. Now they knew her name, yet didn't, at the same time.

So she followed C-3PO around the suite. It was rather spacious. There was a training room, a swimming pool, and a number of balconies.

'_What in blazes? You don't put a prisoner in a place with balconies!'_

She approached the railing, and stretched out her hand. It met with resistance. "Particle shields. Damn," she muttered.

After the tour, C-3PO escorted her back to the bedroom. "His Majesty will be visiting soon," he announced. "I would suggest that you change into more suitable attire for a royal audience."

"Certainly. All I need is my lightsabres."

The droid appeared surprised. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that is quite impossible…"

'_Protocol droids; if you let them go, they'll talk all day.'_

"Never mind – what did you say your designation was?"

"I am See-Threepio –"

"Never mind, See-Threepio."

Leyana moved to the refresher, and opened the door. She stepped into the centre of the room, and looked slowly around. She wished she could reach the Force.

C-3PO guessed what she was looking for. "Allow me to reassure you, Mistress Leyana, there are no cameras in the refresher."

Leyana studied the droid, once more wishing for the Force. With a sigh, she decided that she would have to trust C-3PO.

* * *

Leyana surveyed the impressive wardrobe before her. There were long, flowing gowns, perfect for a senatorial ball – or a meeting with the Emperor of the Galaxy.

Leyana sighed. She was going to be here for a while, so she might as well play dress-ups.

She saw a colour she liked – a pale aqua. She pulled the gown out, and held it in place against her body. "Hm – no," she decided. "It would look better on Mahli."

Next she pulled out a red and black figure-hugging mini-dress. She imagined her master's reaction would be if he saw her wearing it. He'd have a fit! Laughing to herself, she hung the dress back up, shaking her head.

She stepped back. There were dresses of every colour! Thinking carefully, Leyana decided she'd try to find a dress in a nice tan, or brown – acceptable colours for a Jedi Knight. Or maybe black, for mourning? She thought about wearing white, but knew it wasn't practical – she just didn't wear white. It always got dirty.

She spun around when she heard a voice behind her, letting out a small gasp. "Are you alright, Mistress Leya? Do you require assistance?"

Leyana was wearing a thick, white bathrobe. She now clutched this more tightly around her. "Don't sneak up on me!" she ordered.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mistress Leya."

She closed her eyes, and performed a calming exercise. She couldn't reach the Force to calm herself, but meditation still worked – to a certain extent.

"Do you require any assistance?" the droid repeated patiently.

'_It couldn't hurt…' _"Could you help me pick out something to wear?" she asked.

"I'd be delighted!" C-3PO answered. "Do you have any specifications?"

Leyana nodded. "Nothing to gaudy. And preferably not in showy colours; tan or brown, or even black. But not white."

After listening to her instructions, he clumsily pulled a hanger out. "Perhaps this dress, Mistress Leya?"

Leyana took it from him. "I'll try it."


	15. Yoda's Younglings Chapter 5

Yoda's Younglings Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, trying a new style here. For the mental conversation, I'm sure they would be sending images, feelings, impressions, ideas, as well as words. So, if there are words run together, I've probably meant it like that.**

Kiarra, Laci and Rala sat together, backs facing inward. Their eyes were closed in meditation, and they reached out together towards their elder siblings. They had decided not to ask Yoda, but thought that Solaris would tell them what they needed to know.

Meditating on Coruscant, Solaris felt their mental touch on the private thought band Yoda's younglings used. He sensed their anxiety and confusion. He responded wordlessly, trying to calm them.

**Younglings: **_fear anxiety _Sol! What's happened? What's going on? Tellus!Tellus!Tellus!

**Sol: **(Calm, children) Leyana led an attack on the palace.

**Younglings: **_confusion _not MasterYoda?

**Sol: **No. Leyana talkcoerceconvince she best choice. Master giveingiveuplethergo.

**Younglings: **_understanding_ She… (alive,there,safe)? (pleasepleaseyes)

**Sol: **_uncertainty _Don't know. We think she's been captured.

**Younglings: **_shock fear_

**Sol: **We can't sense her through the Force… _anxiety_

**Younglings: **_fear _Not DEAD! Leyana can't be! (no…)

**Sol: **_determination_ NO! Not dead. (can't be dead…) We'd have sensed it, surely! _uncertainty_

**Younglings: **What now?

**Sol: **Rescue! We'll save her! Don't worry! _confidence determination_

**Younglings: **Yes, you can save her must save her

* * *

After exchanging reassurances, they broke the contact. They looked at each other, uncertain.

"What shall we tell the little ones?" Laci asked, uncomfortable with the silence.

"We tell them everything is alright," said Kiarra. "And keep our shields tight, and not let them know anything is wrong.

Laci nodded, wringing her hands. Rala put his arm around her, and she leaned against him.

"Don't worry, Lace," he told her. "Everything _will _be alright."

* * *

Anna and Kefira tiptoed quietly back to their room. They had known the older ones were up to something, and had listened in.

Or, more exactly, Anna had listened in. Quiet, unassuming Anna had been able to eavesdrop on the mental conversation. Of course, the worry had helped to keep her from being noticed.

They closed the door behind themselves. Little Mari was still asleep. They had decided that she couldn't stay quiet for long enough, and had left her behind.

They sat together on Anna's bed, and shared what they knew. Their earnest whispers woke Mari. She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"What's it?" she asked sleepily.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep," Kefira told her.

She scowled. "I'm not a baby anymore! Tell me!"

Anna shushed her. "We can't let the others hear us, sweetie. We'll tell you if you promise to stay quiet."

Mari nodded, eyes wide. She liked being told secrets.

They told her what they had overheard.

"Leyana gonna be safe soon?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Good."

"But we can't let them know we know!"


	16. Author's Note

Author's Note

**Mwahaha! I, Darth Writer's Block, have taken over this fic! You will not see it again!**

(Static fills screen; clears to reveal DragonRidingSorceress)

I'm sorry, folks. I'm going to have to put this on hold for a while. If I feel I'm leaving it for too long, I'll try to put in a summary of what I plan to write. This could take a while, as I plan in my head, not on paper or the computer.

Thank you for your patience.

DragonRidingSorceress


End file.
